1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor chip module and method for manufacturing the same, more particularly to a semiconductor chip module that has a relatively short signal transmission path between semiconductor chips and that occupies a relatively small amount of board space.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growing trend toward faster processor chips, the tolerable time delay for signal access to a peripheral memory chip has become increasingly shorter. Therefore, it is imperative for the designer to find a way to shorten the signal transmission path between a processor chip and a peripheral memory chip. On the other hand, with the growing need for a larger memory capacity, the number of memory chips on a printed circuit board is on the rise. However, the area of the printed circuit board is limited. Thus, as to how a large number of memory chips can be incorporated onto a printed circuit board with a minimum impact on board penalty has become a major concern of designers.